


The Roommates

by RinSaber22



Category: No Fandom
Genre: All other characters that are mentioned and used in the story are based off other peoples OC's, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rheiz just wants to become the ultimate couch potato, Rhyz is a perv and everyone knows it, The boys in the house (except Rin) belong to my friend LizheruBones, Will probably add more characters later in the story, Zheir is just a happy skeleton, Zhy may seem aggressive but he's just a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSaber22/pseuds/RinSaber22
Summary: Rin looks for a new home to live into, then finds a flyer that basically says "Looking for new roommate! Come to this address!" and calls a taxi to see how things will play out. From there he meets some VERY interesting people and might possibly find love. Once he steps into that house Rin's life will never be the same again.
Relationships: Rheiz/Dot, Rhyz/Jenny, Zhy/Rin





	1. Colorful Meetings

You know how some stories start with 'It was a dark and stormy night'? Yeah it was exactly like that for Rin (a cat skeleton monster) who is currently in a taxi on his way to a house. This certain house was advertising a spare room along with reasonable rent and the flyer that Rin found on a bus stop pole looked interesting enough since it had 4 colors: Red, Orange, Green, and Purple. It was worth checking out since he didn't want to bother either of his brothers. The taxi driver (a Dobermann monster) was humming to the song that was playing on the radio. His attire made him look like he was apart of a mafia....plus the taxi driver hat. Rin didn't seem to mind since....."Jack?" he believes that is the Dobermann's name seems nice and friendly.

Rin just stared out the window looking out as the night rained, watching buildings and people pass by. It was sort of relaxing in a way although it did feel lonely, but it didn't last long since 'Jack' caught Rins attention, "Hey bud we're here!" the cat looks back at dog who smiles, 

"Thats gonna be $15.75!" Rin nods handing a 20 to driver who tells him to keep the change, 

"I can help you with your things if you like"

Rin replies shaking his head smiling back, "No its ok you've gotten me this far. I can handle a little rain"

The cat skeleton gets out of the car pulling his suitcase with him and after he waves off the driver he leaves. Rin pulls up his hood and finally looks at the house he was going to be staying at for awhile, "Is this the right place?" he asks himself. The house looked more like a small mansion, but the flyer did say that 4 people are living there. Rin looks at the flyers address again and he confirms that it is indeed the right house. The cat shrugs and decides to just roll with it walking up to the front door.

The structure of the house looked promising in Rins eyes: Not to fancy, but just perfect enough. He gets under a roofing near the front door shaking off bits of the rain. Untangling his tail that he had wrapped around his waist then after fixing his hair to make himself look presentable Rin knocks on the door. He could hear 2 voices on the other side. One sounding loud and excited while the other sounds quiet. Answers were soon presented when 2 people or more specifically skeletons opened the door. The first one wore a dark orange hoodie with the words "SPOOKY" on the front, orange and black checkered shorts and matching sneakers. His hair was also the same color as his outfit along with piercings on the upper right side of his skull.

The other skeleton seemed quite different from the other. The orange wearing skeleton looked more energetic and might have a wild personality, but this certain skeleton had a very dull and bored expression. He wore a very similar outfit but the hoodie was black and green with the words "MEH" on the front, brown shorts, and green sneakers. His hair was green and black, but was put into a pony tail.

“H-Hello! I have your flyer and called in for a room?” Rin greeted

"So your the new roommate? Thats sick! I'm Rhyz and this bum here is Rheiz" Rhyz grabbed Rins paw and shook it excitedly while the cat just chuckled nervously

Rheiz just stood there with his hands in his hoodie pockets, "Sup....nice to meet you" he said quietly

Rhyz pulls Rin inside the house along with his suitcase, "What was your name again? I know Zheir is the one who put out those flyers and emails"

"Its Rin" the cat skeleton introduced himself pulling down his hood

"Thats a cool name! Let me get everyone else they GOTTA meet you!" Rhyz runs off to find the others while Rheiz and Rin stood out the doorway.

Rheiz sighed, "Sorry about him....he's usually not this hyper. Then again I can't imagine a day where he isn't like that".

"No its ok. At least its welcoming in a way right?"

Rheiz just nods and seems to stare off into space. Soon enough Rhyz comes back with 2 more skeletons. One with purple hair under a beanie and the other with a red mohawk.  
"What the fuck asshole!" the red haired skeleton exclaimed "I was having a smoke!"

Rhyz rolled his eyes, "You ALWAYS have a smoke Zhy"

'Zhy' just huffed pulling his arm away from Rhyz. The purple haired skeleton just shook his head, "This is not how we introduce ourselves to a new guest. He came all this way to live here so the least we can do is show some hospitality."

Rhyz nodded, "Exactly! See Zhy! Zheir is spitting out facts!"

'Zheir' continued, "I was talking about you too Rhyz."

Rhyz dramatically looked shocked but Zheir ignored him walking up to Rin holding up his hand, "Its nice to finally meet you! I'm Zheir and the other one is Zhy. I apologize for my roommates loud and unnecassary behavior Rhyz can sometimes be a bit much"

"Hey!"

Rin chuckles and shakes Zheir's hand, "Its no worries my brothers are like this to sometimes" he looks at Zhy smiling "Its also nice to meet you!" the grumpy skeleton seemed surprised by Rin's friendly nature, but he just coughed and greeted back. Now that Rin got a good look of Zhy he now realized that both him and Rhyz are taller than all the roommates including himself. Zhy had cracks on his skull including a hole on the top which concerned Rin a bit, but didn't want to intrude on someone elses business. The cat had also taken the fact that despite Zhy's aggressive nature he did look handsome....woah where did that come from? Sure he has only a black jacket, but his ribs are clearly visible (totally not checking him out) Zhy has red and black checkered pants and biker looking boots. And lets not forget his sharp looking teeth....Rhyz also has sharp teeth, but Rin wasn't concerned with him right now.

Rin didn't seem to notice that Zhy did catch him staring at him, but didn't make an effort to call him out. Instead he stared right back scanning Rin trying to guess his personality. Both fell out their trance when Zheir spoke up,

"Anyway, Rin you must be hungry! I will cook us a BIG meal to celebrate your arrival!"

"You don't have to do that Zheir" Rin says sheepishly

"Once he sets his mind on cooking theirs not stopping him" says Zhy lighting another cigar, but he grins continuing on "He does make pretty good meals so your in for a treat"

"Oooooo like that pasta he made last week" Rhyz says with a dreamy look on his face

"Its worth eating..." Rheiz quietly says

Everyone gathers in the dining room as Zheir cooked up a nice meal for everyone. The rest had set the table and sat down asking Rin questions about himself. Favorite hobbies, meals (Zheir), bascially all the normal questions except for the fact that Rhyz asked Rin for his favorite 'position'. The cat didn't understand but Rhyz earned a smack on the back of the head from Zhy who seemed to blush a bit while Rheiz just sighed. Zheir however just gave Rhyz a death glare which seemed to keep the orange wearing skeleton quiet until the food was ready. The meal was absolutely delicious according to everyone and after cleaning up Rin was brought to his new room by everyone telling him how much fun they all will be having.

When Rin saw his new room it was practically empty apart from a closet, TV, and a bed. Zheir mentioned how there was someone who lived with him, but he ended up finding his own place. Rin did see that each of the roommates had different colored doors just like flyer. After getting settled into the new room everyone left to do their own thing. The cat pulls out his journal that he had brought with him and started writing in it explaining his meeting the others. He smiles to himself then turns to a picture of him and his brothers, "Don't worry Devin......I'll be just fine"


	2. Are all these mornings the same?

The next morning Rin woke up to the smell of pancakes and loud talking. He was used to all this when it came to his brothers. Although they rarely cooked pancakes, but regardless Rin got up got dressed then headed downstairs as the smell got stronger. As he reached the kitchen he could see everyone already awake although Rheiz looked like he would rather go back to sleep. Rhyz and Zhy are talking about adding stuff in pancakes like blueberries or chocolate chips. Zheir was the source of the smell flipping said pancakes while humming to himself. The green wearing skeleton seems to the only one who notices Rin and greets him as he leans back on his chair,

"Oh hey Rin....sleep well....?"

Rin smiles, "Oh I slept great! The bed was comfortable!"

Zheir hearing the cats voice turns around and excitedly says, "Morning Rin! I hope you like pancakes! Anything interesting you want in them?"

Zhy and Rhyz stopped their conversation to look at Rin almost expectantly

"Ummm if you have chocolate chips I'll have that"

"YES!" Zhy exclaimed which caught everyones (including the drowsy Rheiz) attention. Rhyz grumbled to himself almost as if he's disappointed in something. Rin was confused while Zheir smiled and added chocolate chips into his next batch. Rheiz decided to break the ice,

"Both of these idiots made a bet on what you would add in your pancakes Rin"

"Really?" Rin was surpised (being flustered as well) and smiled at bit at Zhy and Rhyz feeling flattered. Zhy looked away seeming to look embarassed (Rin noted Zhy might be a tsundere like his friend Holo) while Rhyz just grinned giving the "OK" hand sign. Rin sat across from Zhy at the table while Zheir served everyone their plates. Mostly everyone ate in silence while some checked their phones and such, but of course the silence didn't last when there was fast knocking at the door,

"I'll get it!" Zheir said hopping out of his seat then runs for the door. While everyone still ate he opens the door only to be greeted by a loud cheery female voice,

"Hi Zheir! Morning!"

The mystery girl who turns out to be a skeleton with pale pink bones and bright pink hair in a ponytail. She wore a dress and some platform shoes, "Rheiz! Your girlfriend is here!" Everyone else at the table looks at said skeleton who blushes a bit probably out of embarassment. He gets up from the table and makes his way to the front door with everyone following behind. When Rin got a good look of the girl he noticed that she has upside down hearts under her eyes and dimple piercing She was very pretty in Rin's opinion and as soon as she saw Rheiz she practically squealed in happiness, "BABE!" she moved so fast towards him no one was able to react not even said green skeleton who didn't have a chance to say hi before the girl tackled him. Rheiz groaned as his girlfriend started peppering his face with kisses, "Dot please....." he managed to say. 'Dot' got off him and helped him up, 

"Sorry! I just missed you!" she said

"I literally texted you 20 minutes ago...."

"I know, but today is a lovely day and I thought we can go a date!"

"Really?....I was hoping to take a nap after breakfast.....you can join me in my room if you like....?"

"Awww that would be great!"

Dot finally noticed everyone including Rin, "Oh hi everyone! And you must be Rin! Rheiz called me about you last night" She grabs Rin's paw and like Rhyz she shook it excitedly, 

"Its nice to meet you as well" Rin said

"We GOTTA hang out sometime!"

Rin chuckles a bit seeming to like Dot's enthusiasm, "I would like that"

Rhyz pipes in standing behind Dot putting his hands on her shoulders grinning suggestively, "Hey there~" Zheir huffs and pulls Rhyz by the hair away from Dot while telling him to mind his manners. Zhy just laughs at the expense while Rheiz silently glared at Rhyz. He looks jealous....hmmm anyway he pulls Dot upstairs to his room while everyone else got ready for the day.

The morning was pretty interesting to say the least. Rin decided to gather clothes and headed towards the bathroom down the hall. Upon arriving the bathroom door was closed and Rin could hear someone already in there. He knocked to let the person know someone was outside, "I'll be out! One sec!" Zhys deep and rough voice was heard on the other side of the door. Rin waited patiently and soon Zhy does indeed come out, but hes only wearing his pants completely shirtless. His hair was wet so he most likely had the same idea as Rin. The cat tried not to stare like he did yesterday, but he couldn't help his eyes wander Zhys ribs. There were indeed scars all over and for some reason Rin found it attractive. He looked up at Zhy since he was taller and the red haired skeleton stared right back, 

"Oh hey Rin....thought you were Rhyz or something"

The cat skeleton laughs nervously, "Its ok, I can be patient. I hope you don't mind if I take a shower too."

"You don't need to ask you live here now"

"Right"

Zhy chuckles a bit then walks past Rin towards his room, "If you need anything I'll be in my room” Rin nods and steps inside then locks the door. After getting undressed he steps in the shower pulling the curtain to cover everything and turns on the shower head. Rin enjoyed having the warm water, but it was short lived when someone opened the door to the bathroom. The cat quickly covers himself and shouted, 

"Whose there!"

Rin heard quiet laughter and a familar voice answered him, "Chill dude its just me Rhyz” said skeleton rummaged through the bathroom “Just here for my brush”

“Y-You couldn’t wait?”

“My girlfriend texted me saying she will be here in a few minutes so I’ll be out soon....unless~”

Rin felt Rhyz’s presence getting closer to the shower as he continued talking, “I could shower with you really quick~”

“W-What!?” the cat was completely caught off guard

“It will save water that way~”

“I-I don’t know about that” Rin was flustered and wrapped his tail around himself

“Oh don’t worry I’ll-”

“GET OUT!!!” both Rhyz and Rin jumped at the loud voice. The cat pulled the curtain a little to see Zhy glaring at Rhyz who looked like he was caught red-handed. Rin could see steam coming from Zhy as he spoke, 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Rhyz!” he hissed

Rhyz stumbles on his words, “J-Just getting my brush”

“You couldn’t wait until afterwards you perv!”

“I-I wasn’t gonna look!”

“Yeah like I would believe that shit! Get out!”

Rhyz runs out of the bathroom with his brush in terror. Rin pulled himself back inside the shower, 

“T-Thank you Zhy” he said

Zhy huffed, “Don’t mention it....if that little shit bugs ya again let me or Zheir know”

“W-Will do”

The aggressive skeleton leaves locking then closing the door and when he stands there for a second he wonders why he was so quick to defend the new guy. He normally avoids everyone even new people...so what makes the cat so special? And why does he look so adorable when he’s nervous? Zhy sighs and walks off to his room to smoke to give his questions more thought.


	3. Progress

The shower was nice, but Rin could not shake off the awkward interaction with Rhyz and Zhy. After getting out of the shower he got dressed and brushed his hair. He smiles because its only been one day and Rin already feels at home with the others. Was it the whacky shenanigans? Probably...the cat skeleton feels some nostalgia from his brothers during Rhyz and Zhy's confrontation. He sighs and decides to watch some TV downstairs to take it mind off everything. Of course the silence didn't last, but then again doubtful that there will ever be. However, Rin didn't see it as a bad thing cause that means SOMETHING happens at least. There was fast footsteps that he was able to pick up and come to find out that the source was Rhyz. Rin leans forward from his sitting position on the couch to see the orange skeleton pressing his face into the glass of the front door. He was grinning like some gremlin (Rin still doesn't know why he described it like that. Maybe a friend told him something similar).

"She's here!" Rhyz said excitedly

"Who?" Rin asked as he got up walking over to him

"Jenny!"

Rin opens the door and when he did he saw a short female skeleton with bright green ectoplasmic hair. She looked different from other skeletons the cat has seen, for instance, she has a black(skin?) body and white pieces of her bones showing on the surface. Maybe it was another form of ectoplasm? Her eyes were as green and as bright as her hair (it kinda reminds Rin of jello....dont know why). Rin wonders if he could ever do that with his hair....hmmmm....anyway! She was wearing a tanktop with a jack over it, shorts, and shoes to match.

"Sweetheart!" Rhyz charges at Jenny just like Dot did earlier to Rheiz minus the tackling part because I bet he would crush his girlfriend. 'Jenny' smiled at the large (gremlin)skeleton and hugged him when he got close. They kiss and Rhyz grabs her hand walking over to Rin, 

"Babe this is Rin our new roommate!" He introduces

"Hello! I hope we can get along" Jenny waves sweetly at Rin who waves back

"Hi and of course we can! Looking forward to hang out more!" Rin said grinning

"Now that you're here today just got better!" Rhyz said 

"You say that everytime I visit Rhyz" Jenny giggled

"But its true! Not only do we can cool new roommate, but your here to make it better! Whats not to love!?"

Everyone goes inside the house and into the living room to talk more. Jenny asked Rin about himself in which he answered happily. Soon time had pass with the day turning into night and the 3 were talking while each of the other roommates including Dot came into the living room one by one. They hung out and watched movies in which both couples (Rheiz and Dot along with Rhyz and Jenny) decided to sit next to each other on the couch while Zheir, Zhy, and Rin sat on the other couch with the cat in the middle of the two other skeletons. During all the talking Rin noticed something in the window, "Hey guys whose that?" he points at the windows behind the couples. Everyone looks and Rheiz rolls his eyes, 

"Thats our neighbor he likes to wander around naked at night. Hes way to open about it"

Zhy chimes in resting his arm on the couch rest and his chin on his open palm looking at Rin, "We never found out his name so Rhyz calls him 'Hot Naked Guy' for whatever reason" Jenny looks at Rhyz knowing how her boyfriend is. She's well aware of his actions, "Oh look! Hot Naked Guy is lighting candles in his house!" Zheir, Zhy, and Rin get up from their seats and walk over to see out the window. Sure enough the naked guy was doing just that, but he had his back to everyone. Rin then instanly remembers Zhy being half naked earlier that day. He blushes, but then everyone see's that the naked guy burned himself with wax,

"Ooooooo" everyone said turning away and walking away from the couch cringing 

"That had to hurt" Zheir added

"Now since THAT'S over anyone hungry?" Zhy asks

"I'm in the mood for some pizza!" Dot suggested. Everyone nodded and Rheiz pulled out his phone to call for the food. Rhyz tried to intervene wanting more food, but was quickly shot down by Zhy. The two begin to argue and to Rin it looked like cartoons fighting in a dustcloud. The thought made him laugh and he then broke the two up telling them that Rheiz already ended the call. Rhyz dropped to his knees dramatically and shouts "NOOOOOOO" everyone could have sworn they saw a spotlight on him for the effect. The pizza eventually gets here and Rin goes over to answer the door. Once he did a familiar face is there. His eye sockets widen when Rin sees the same Dobermann from before. Wasn't he a taxi driver? 

"Its you!" They both exclaimed

"Wasn't your name Jack?" Rin asked

Jack nodded, "Yeah I have multiple jobs! You'd be surprised on how much time a guy can have!"

"But why be a pizza delivery guy?"

"I love meeting new people!"

"Oh...well thats great!" Rin smiles and hands Jack the money along with the tip. The two say goodbye and the skeleton cat brings the pizza's to everyone in the living room. Rin sat back in his orginal seat and everyone chowed down. Everyone seemed to enjoy each others company (aside from Rheiz who was being fed to by Dot which everyone thought was funny). Rhyz tried to make a joke about the difference between the sizes of his pizza compared to his "downstairs area". Jenny giggles while blushing a little while everyone just deadpanned at him. Zhy looked like he wanted to go for round 2 in the dustcloud. Rin looked him and just shook his head smiling at the aggressive skeleton who seemed to calm down a little. The pizza was gone in a flash (because Rhyz ate most of the slices) and both couples went to their rooms for the night while Zheir, Zhy, and Rin remained. Zheir decided to clean the mess while Zhy and Rin sat on the couch watching TV,

"I had fun today!" Rin said

Zhy lights a cigar and starts smoking it, "Glad to hear. Most of the time everyone does their own shit. Since your new everyone might be together for awhile"

"Well either way I think I will enjoy living here. You all welcomed me with open arms and have treated me like almost family" Rin smiles widely

Zhy blows smoke into the air and smiles a little as well, "Well just you wait until you meet our landlord William. He's the reason all of us live here"

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"You most likely will since he checks in with us every week"

"Sounds great!.....A-Anyway I wanted to thank you for earlier"

Zhy raises a bone brow, "For what?"

"For what happened in the bathroom"

"Oh....its no problem. Rhyz is always like that with everyone new and Jenny doesn't seem to mind at times. I don't know how she does it hoenstly"

"Normally I'm very self conscious about myself"

"What do you mean?"

"Well....I don't being the center of attention. I'm used to being around others yes, but everyone looking at me wih expectations scare me"

"Try not to let it get to you. Trust me I have my fair share of insecurities, but these idiots in this house has helped in a way. I'm sure we can do the same for you"

They both look at each other and it felt like they connected in way. Its like a sense of familiarity that makes both feel comfortable around the other. Zhy's thoughts about his actions earlier have gave him a bit of perspective on he feels towards Rin. He decided to act while they were alone,

"Hey so....I'm heading to this bar tomorrow night. Its usually where I go when everyone goes out. Since your new I wouldn't mind having you tag along. Keep each other company"

"O-Oh ummm s-sure! At least it will give us more time to get to know each other and all!" Rin smiles and Zhy thinks the cats smile is admirable. Zheir comes back at some point and joins the two on the couch. He asked what they were talking about and Zhy says it was only casual stuff. The purple haired skeleton notices the cigar and snatches it putting it out anf throwing it out an open window. Zhy grumbles while Zheir tells him to only smoke outside. Rin giggles a bit and the 3 went back to watching TV.


	4. The Landord

Rin doesn't remember how he woke up in his bed. One minute he was watching a movie with Zhy and Zheir the next he was waking up the next morning. It was weird, but Rin assumed he went to bed while extremely sleepy. He tried to sit up and when he did he felt arms around him. Puzzled he rubbed his eyes then turned his head to see Zhy sleeping soundly while wrapping himself around the cat. Rin blushed madly and turned his body as the red haired skeletons arms were still wrapped around him. He stares at Zhy's sleeping form in which he thought looked peaceful and his snoring sounded cute. He was also shirtless (then again he only wears his jacket) and Rin was curious about his hair so quietly and gently he ran his paw through Zhys hair liking how soft it is. Moving on from his hair Rin brushes his paw against his cheek and now he has a closer look at the hole in Zhys skull. 'That must of hurt alot...I hope he's ok', Rin thought. He was so lost in thought staring he didn't hear Zhy speak quietly, 

"I prefered you brushing my hair then messing with my scars kitten"

Rin blushes more at the nickname then pulls his paw away and sits up now that Zhy is awake, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Zhy chuckles and sits up as well, "Nah I should be sorry. I was the one who decided to sleep in your bed without your permission, but to be fair when I carried you into your room I was meant to lay you down. Truth is while you slept you didn't want to let me go so I slept here"

Rin felt embarassed for the fact that not only Zhy slept with him in his bed, but for also carrying him when he passed out. Zhy then started petting Rins hair who purred and gets off the bed to put on his jacket again.

"So wanna get some breakfast?" he asked

"Sure!" Rin said and they both left the room going downstairs towards the kitchen where everyone (including Dot and Jenny) were eating breakfast. Rhyz was the first to notice the pair coming in and smirks,

"You know usually Zhy is the last one to come down and its you too Rin? Did you gets...you know?" 

Rhyz makes a suggestive hand gesture which caused Rin to blush while Zhy growls in annoyance. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or just told Rhyz to shut up. Jenny, however, covered her face from embarassment. Both Rin and Zhy sat at the table while Zheir served them both coffee,

"So now that everyone is here I wanted to let you know that our landlord will be coming over today. I have called him yesterday to confirm Rin moving in and wants to meet him." he said

Rin's cat ears flattened against his skull feeling nervous. Zhy reassures him that the landlord is pretty nice and he has nothing to worry about. The other roommates agreed and shared their opinions which made Rin smile. It was almost immediately when someone started knocking on the door.

"Somones here!" Rhyz exclaimed

"Thanks captain obvious" Rheiz rolls his eyes

"I'll get it" Zhy said getting up and heading for the door. He opens and grins at who he sees on the other side, "You're here earlier than expected"

Zhy comes back to the kitchen with the visitor, "Guys William is here!" Everyone turns to a human with brown hair with a black hat and black clothing. He wore a huge grin on his face so Rin thought he seemed friendly. 'William' sees Rin and walks up to him,

"Hello!" he seemed to have a spanish accent

"Hi! Its nice to finally meet you! Zhy has told me about you"

"Oh...did he now?" WIlliam looks at said red haired skeleton with a smirk while he looked away with a fake cough "I see YOU have taken a liking to our new guest"

"I-I was just following your advice from last time" Zhy responded

William chuckles "Of course" he turns back to Rin "I hope everyone here has been treating you well"

Rin nods "Oh yes! They have been very welcoming to me and making me feel at home"

"Thats wonderful! Please if anyone here is causing trouble for you let me know" William stares at Rhyz as he said the last part who looked offended. Rin agrees and again there was another interruption (wow this house is full of them isn't it?). Someone was calling from outside the house,

"WILLIAM!! MY LOVE!!"

Everyone ran outside curiously while William groaned as his face turned red if knowing whats coming. Once all was out of the house they saw a fox with long-ish hair and a hoodie. He was on one knee holding up flowers while grinning with a small blush. Rin took notice that he also had a spanish accent,

"I'M HERE FOR YOU MY LOVE!!"

William stepped out from everyone blushing madly, "Cross!! Why are you here!? Are you trying to embarass me!?"

"But my love I'm here to take you out on a date!"

"Thats later though"

"But I miss you!"

Rhyz and Zheir aww'ed while Zhy and Rheiz stood there in silence. Rin was just confused, but with how 'Cross' is acting he assumes he and William are together.

"We can go on a date later! Go to work!"

"But I must give you smooches and love!" Cross ran up to William grabbing his arms around the landlord and kissed him. Somehow the humans face went even redder and the fox laughs clearly loving Williams reaction. They separated and Cross finally sees all the roommates, 

"Oh! Hello everyone! You guys doing well?"

William introduces Cross to Rin and the human takes the flowers from the fox thanking him, but tells him he still needs to get to work. Cross shrugs then leaves not before giving William another and shouts,

"We shall be together again soon my love!"

William hides his face from everyone as Cross laughs again. 'He seemed nice', Rin thought and everyone went back inside to talk more. Hours went by and William eventually leaves telling the roommates to look after Rin. All the boys and the girls said bye to the landlord resuming whats left of their morning.


	5. Date? *Lime warning*

The morning came to pass and eventually Dot and Jenny left the house both promising they would come visit soon. The sun was setting and Zhy was getting ready in his room to head out to the bar with Rin. For once he was actually nervous, but didn't know why. Its not a date or anything, however, the thought of it being one made him blush a bit and he didn't know why. They are just hanging out together thats all. Thoughts of Rins smile crossed Zhys mind and it wasn't helping,

"Come on calm down. Don't get worked up. There's no way he would be into me." Zhy pulls out a cigar and lights it.

He huffs out the smoke and grabs his jacket putting it on then leaves his room. As he heads downstairs he sees Rin waiting by the front door texting on his phone. When he gets close to the cat his ears perk up and turns to him,

"Hey Zhy! I'm ready to go!" Rin said putting his phone away "I was texting a friend of mine. Apparently he was about to have dinner with his boyfriend who was bringing their plates when he slipped and dropped the food."

Zhy laughs, "That must of sucked"

Rin joins Zhy in laughing, "Yeah and my friend sent me a picture of what happened"

The cat skeleton showed Zhy his phone that had a selfie of a tall dino skeleton who was laughing while hovering over another skeleton who had freckles and horns cleaning up the mess he made. The picture was captioned: Looks like this dinner was a miSTEAK. Zhy laughed again saying that Rins friend sounded hilarious who also agrees. The contact name of this friend read 'Raptor',

"Is that really your friends name?" Zhy asked

"Yes! I know it basically describes what he is, but its a long story" Rin replied

"I see" Zhy huffs smoke again "Ready to go?"

Rin puts his phone away and nods the they both head outside of the house towards the garage. Zhy used his garage door opener and the large door opens revealing a van and a motorcycle. Throwing the cigar on the ground then stepping on it putting it out Zhy walks over to the motorcycle and gets on, 

"Come sit behind me. I even have a helmet for you" he says as Rin walks over and climbs onto the bike and taking the helmet. Rin puts it on as Zhy starts up the bike telling the cat he's welcome to hold onto him if he got scared. Both blushed at this because Rin didn't expect that at all and Zhy can't believe he said it. The drive was quiet, but soon both had reached the bar Zhy was talking about. It looked like one of those bars you see in movies where people go for information.

Rin is a bit skeptical about the place, but Zhy reassures him that he will protect him if anything were to happen which he doubt anything would. The cat smiled and followed Zhy into the bar. Once inside Rin saw pool tables everywhere along with chairs and tables. Humans and monsters were either drinking, eating, or watching the TV that the bar had. Zhy grins and wraps an arm around Rin leading him to the bar and sits him on a stool then sat on the one next to him. The bartender came over and to Rin's surprise it was JACK,

"WTF!? Jack!? What are you doing here!?" Jack just grinned at the cat

"Do you know him Rin?" Zhy asked

"Yeah! He was the taxi driver that drove me to the house AND was the pizza guy from yesterday!" Rin replied

"The fuck?" Zhy looked at Jack who was still grinning and served them both drinks

"What? I've got alot of free time. Plus this is just part-time....are you guys on a date or something?" Jack asked

"N-Not exactly. Just wanted company this time" Zhy replied sheepishly

Jack chuckled and walked off saying that if they needed anything to let him know. Zhy sighed and grabbed his drink taking a sip while Rin did the same. The alcohol was surprisingly delicious and well blended. The two started to chat since they were now somewhat while drinking and asking Jack for fries whenever he passed by. Rin watched whatever was on the TV while Zhy ordered more drinks. He explained to Rin that he had a high tolerance for alcohol and promises to take it easy since he's the ride back.

Hours later they leave waving bye to Jack and head home. Once back inside the house both were very buzzed and was luckily to make it home before any bar fights started. Rin started heading upstairs when he turned back to Zhy who looked lost in thought,

"Hey Zhy?" Rin called out

Said skeleton looks up, "Yeah? I'm fine if your asking...just buzzed is all"

"Alright....h-hey umm i-if you don't think you'll make it to your room you are welcome to stay in my room"

Zhy's eyes widen a bit, "O-Oh..." he thought for a moment "...should I though?"

Rin smiles a bit and shrugs, "I would" then he heads towards his room

Zhy felt a huge rush from his response. He didn't bother to think this one over and heads towards Rins room. Once inside he closes the door seeing Rin take off his jacket and turns to Zhy,

"Oh...you came" Zhy said nothing and with no words he walked over to Rin who seemed confused. Without enough time to react the red haired skeleton pins the cat to the wall. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or from how he's been feeling lately, but at the moment he didn't care,

"Z-Zhy whats wrong?" Rin blushes and Zhy thinks its adorable that the cat is clueless. It makes things a bit easier. Before Rin could ask again the seemingly aggressive skeleton kisses him while blushing madly. The cat's eyes widen as Zhy kept kissing him and honestly it felt nice to him. He thought he was being a bit forceful, but there seemed to be passion in the kiss. Thats when Zhy's red tongue passed through Rin's mouth wrapping itself around the cats gold-ish tongue. Rin made note on how Zhy is a really good kisser and finally decides to kiss back.

Both skeletons moan and Zhy leads Rin to the bed laying the cat down while he's on top. Rin reaches up and runs his paws through Zhys red hair loving how soft it is while skeleton on top groans. Before things could escalate Zhy pulls away from Rin and looks down at him. Beneath him was a blushing mess panting with a look of wanting more,

"W-Wait...w-we shouldnt....at least not so soon" Zhy managed to say during his panting

"Y-Yeah...that was unexpected...but it felt nice" Rin said

"I'm sorry I did this kitten....I didn't mean to"

"No its ok...I honestly don't mind if its you"

"Then you wouldnt mind...if we go on an actual date tomorrow"

Rin smiles, "I would like that..."

Both decided to stop for now and gets under the blankets. They cuddled together and fell asleep wanting tomorrow to come.


	6. It's Official

Zhy hasn't slept this good in a long time to his knowledge. He wakes up and immediately he notices he's not in his room again. Hearing soft purring he sees Rin cuddled up close to his to chest happily sleeping and it confirms that what happened last night was no dream. Zhy smiles a bit then kisses Rins forehead,

"Wake up kitten" he says softly

Rin stirrs in his sleep then opens his eyes slowly seeing Zhy holding him, "Hey...sleep well?"

"Sure did with you here"

"I was thinking the same about you....although I really don't want any shit from Rhyz first thing in the morning" Zhy huffs brushing his hands through Rin's hair.

Rin laughs, "You know he would either way. I've gotten used to it by now"

"I guess we have no choice, but to stay in bed all day"

Both skeletons laugh at this, "I would like that, but don't we have a date to attend to?" Rin asks

"Yeah your right"

They got up from the bed and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Luckily it was just Rheiz and Dot drinking coffee and talking to each other. Both see Zhy and Rin walking over,

"Morning!" Dot greeted

"Sup" Rheiz mumbled

"Hey guys!" Rin said as he sat down at the table while Zhy walks over to the coffee pot on the counter and pours 2 cups of coffee then serves Rin his cup sitting with him. As the cat drinks his coffee Dot starts to smile looking at both skeletons expectantly,

"Are you?" she asks

Rin looks at the red haired skeleton who just smiled at him and nods. The cat looks back at Dot who was practically vibrating with excitedly,

"Yeah we are a thing I guess...but we are going on a date later" he blushes as he says this

Dot squeals happily almost scaring Rheiz, "Thats amazing! I'm so happy for you guys"

Zhy blushes looking away while Rin covered his face. Dot mentioned how its a lovely day for a stroll in the park. Rheiz agreed suggesting that Zhy and Rin could go there for some ice cream. The cat thanks the green wearing skeleton who just gave a thumbs up without a word. The other roommates soon joined in the kitchen while Dot dragged Rin into the living room to talk more about his and Zhys date,

"I'm happy that you're giving Zhy a chance! The guy usually just spends alot of time in his room or out drinking" Dot says

"Really? He's been nice to me every since I got here" Rin commented

"He's surprisingly chill to talk with. What made you like him?"

"Hmmm...a few reasons: despite him seeming to be aggressive I know he can be really sweet. I felt nervous to live here at first, but he made it easier. I can tell he has it rough considering his scars and all, but they don't scare me"

"I've heard the same thing from Rheiz. Its good to know he has someone to care for. My boyfriend may not say alot of words, but he does have moments where he shares how he feels. With Jenny and Rhyz its a bit different, but you can tell that he loves her"

"I guess...we bring out the best in them?"

"In a way yes"

Both skeletons smile at each other as their bond as friends grew. Dot then notices something out the window catching her in surprise,

"Oh god help us..." she says

"What is it?" Rin asked

"Hot naked guy is laying kitchen tile!"

Rin leans over the couch to see what Dot was looking at and sure enough its exactly what the neighbor was doing. They tilt their heads to the side curiously, "Oooohhhh" they said at the same time 

~TimeSkip to the park~

"Never took you for a walk in the park kind of guy!" Rin giggles as he and Zhy walked along a trail

Zhy chuckles grabbing Rin's paw to hold it, "Well it WAS Dot and Rheiz's idea so if I didn't have a reason to come here I wouldn't come, but that changed cause of you kitten"

"Hehe! What about the ice cream part of the date?"

"Oh already skipping to that?" Zhy laughs

"Hey I was promised ice cream! Don't just tease me with the idea and not fulfill it!"

Zhy holds up his hands in surrender while grinning "Alright alright" 

The two looked around for an ice cream truck or someone pushing a cart until they saw a familiar dobermann standing next to an ice cream stand. Walking over Rin and Zhy see Jack selling ice cream to people,

"Is there a job you don't have Jack!?" Rin asks

Jack looks over and grins while scratching the back of his head, "Well a friend of mine needed a favor so I'm filling in for him! So what will it be guys?"

"2 strawberry ice creams" Zhy says

The dobermann nods and scoops up the ice cream then puts it into the cones. After paying for the ice cream Rin and Zhy left waving goodbye to Jack. They decided to sit on a bench and talk while they enjoy their snack,

"So anything else planned after this?" Rin asked

"Hmm not sure. We could go for a joy ride on my bike then...maybe...tonight you could sleep in my room?" Zhy asks a bit nervously

The cat skeleton blushes a bit taking the request out of context for a second, "O-Oh uhh s-sure! I wouldn't mind. Does this mean we are official or do you want to go on more dates?"

"Thats up to you kitten. If you want more dates to decide thats fine with me."

Rin smiles, "Well to be honest I've gotten to know you plenty in some ways" they both then remember the other night where they kissed for the first time and Zhy sighed, 

"I-I'm so sorry for that again" he says

"No no its ok trust me"

"I don't know how you do it Rin, but you've got me hooked on you. I haven't felt this way since...." Zhy trails off

"Since?"

"Its in the past, but if you'll let me I will do my best to make you happy"

"Well I'll take you up on that"

Again both skeletons lose themselves in each others eyes and they no longer feel the need to hold back. This time they lean forward and kiss each other enjoying the moment they both have. Luckily they were alone so no one bothered them though doubtly they wouldn't notice. After a little while they pull away from each other and Zhy grins,

"Wanna get out here?"

"Sure"

Both make their way to where Zhy parked his motorcycle and after getting on they both drive off to enjoy the rest of their date.


	7. Heated Moment *NSFW WARNING*

Its been a month and a half since Rin moved in although for him it feels like a whole year. He writes in his journal everything that has happened to him so far. Especially mentioning his relationship with his new boyfriend Zhy and how he became friends with the other roommates. Rin has kept pictures of the many dates he and Zhy had, including keeping the movie tickets from their last date. The pair has had a routine of taking turns sleeping in each others room. 

After the first date all the other roommates found out about Rin and Zhys relationship congratulating them (Rhyz teased them about it at first, but then was very supportive even suggesting a double date). Despite the new couple going on many dates, kissing, and sleeping together they haven't done anything sexual. Rin had been meaning to ask Zhy, but was to shy and ended up blushing madly at the thought. Zhy, however, felt different about it. He has been meaning to "persuade" Rin into having sex with him or something along the lines, but doesn't want to force him. To him the cat seemed innocent, but he quickly found out that wasn't the case. About a week or 2 ago the red haired skeleton heard faint moaning coming from Rin's room. Curious he looked at the door seeing that it was slightly opened and peeked in he catching his boyfriend jerking off. He blushed not being able to help himself, but notice that Rin's ecto-dick was gold-ish. Even though Rin was shorter than Zhy he still thought the cat was adorable and as he was playing with himself Zhy licked his teeth wondering what it would be like to taste his lover's cock. It didn't help his lustful hunger when he heard Rin trying to quietly moan Zhys name. He snapped himself out of his trance before he could barge into the cats room and have his way with him. Zheir has told him the dangers of letting lustful desires take over and he quickly left Rin alone then he tried to hide his boner at the table when everyone ate lunch. Anyway back to the current time where Rin decided to ask Zheir for advice thinking he could have an answer.

Rin knocks on Zheir's door who answers pretty quickly. The purple eyed skeleton smiled seeing his roommate,

"Hey there Rin! What brings you here?" he asks

"Well...I need your help?" Rin says as Zheir allows him into his room with a nod

"Did something happened?"

"Its a bit complicated, but I was hoping you could tell me how I can approach Zhy with-" 

Zheir finished for Rin, "Sex?"

The cat skeleton blushed nodding, "Don't worry! Its ok to be nervous, but keep in mind Zhy does tend to be....aggressive"

"I-I umm....kinda like it that way" Rin mumbled out the last part which Zheir heard

"Oh! Then you'll be just fine. Despite that I'm sure he will make sure you're comfortable"

Rin smiles, "So any way on how to start?"

Zheir thinks for a moment, "Hmm maybe just let him guide you through it. He would most likely want to see what makes you tick" he giggles

"I see. If thats all then I think I can talk to him"

Zheir smirks, "Just make sure you have a good time thats all I ask"

Both skeletons laugh and Rin leaves Zheir's room heading for his boyfriends room. Lucky for him as soon as he was about to enter the room the door opens revealing Zhy who had already planned on  
leaving the room,

"Oh! Hey kitten, need something?" Zhy grins

"Could we talk?" Rin asks fiddling with his paws

"Sure of course" Zhy would give any reason to be alone with just Rin so he allowed him inside and shut the door locking it in case Rhyz decided to be a peeping pervert (which has happened in the past). Zhy sits down on his bed pulling Rin towards him to sit him on his lap. Rin enjoys this because despite him being nervous he feels at ease as Zhy smiles warmly at him,

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"So...I know we've been dating for awhile and its been the best times of my life. Being with you and everyone in this house has made me feel like I've become a better person"

"Aww kitten I feel the same as well. I distanced myself from everyone before you came to us and there was a reason for that. To tell you truth I did date someone in the past who ending leaving me and I couldn't understand why' Zhy frowns tighten his hold on Rin a bit

"Oh sweetie...I'm so sorry. I can't see myself doing that...I love you to much to do that" Rin puts a paw on the side of Zhys face, but then quickly realizes what he said and so did Zhy

"Y-You...love me?" Zhys eye sockets widen a bit

"Y-Yeah....I do..." Rin replies

To the cats surprise Zhy kisses him unexpectantly which reminds him the first time they kissed when the red haired skeleton was drunk. Rin kisses back wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck. After a little while they pull away,

"I love you too...kitten" Zhy finally says

Both blush and started to kiss again completely forgetting they were in the middle of talking. Then again there were no words needed since their actions provided more than that. The kiss became heated as they both started using their magic to form their ecto-tongues and wrapping them together. Red and Gold mix together as the two moaned. Zhy's hunger was easing its way out and started taking off Rin's clothes one by one while doing the same for himself. He pulls away from Rin and both panting staring at each other lustfully. Zhy wasted no time and started licking Rin's ribs making his way up towards his neck. Rin purred loving how his boyfriend was enjoying his body and he whined when he felt Zhy bite his neck a bit roughly. This gave him the opportunity to wander the aggressive skeletons body feeling some of the scars (which in his opinion was pretty hot). Zhy stopped biting Rin growling a bit,

"Now you're mine...~" he licks the bite mark on Rin's neck then see's the cat already has his lower ecto-body ready and chuckles

"Aren't you a bit impatient~ Don't worry Rin I'll make sure you have a good time, but allow me to explore my curiousity~" Rin shyly nods then Zhy lowered himself towards his boyfriends gold cock.

Smirking and winking at his lover Zhy started to wrap his red tongue around Rin's dick who moaned grabbing Zhy's hair,

'Damn he's really into it' Zhy thinks as he starts sucking Rin off

Rin was loving the attention he was getting moaning out Zhy's name and it continued this way until his lover started sucking faster and harder. He felt his legs being lifting and sees Zhy putting them on his boney shoulders. It became harder and harder not to cum, but Rin felt like he was ready to burst at any moment. As he felt himself getting close he tried to warn Zhy, but he was ignored as he was pulled more in the red haired skeletons mouth causing Rin to cum inside Zhy's mouth.

Zhy himself hummed in delight tasting the cats delicious cum then pulls away licking his teeth, "Damn you taste amazingly kitten~ Would you mind doing the same for me~?" Zhy gets into a sitting position presenting Rin his large red ecto-dick. Rin pants while sitting up and admires his lovers girth. Zhy smirks as Rin crawls towards him and shyly licks his cock. Soon enough Rin took the head of the cock in his mouth and unlike Zhy who was able to suck the cats whole cock Rin was only able to suck so much of it due to the size. The red skeleton moans growling to Rin how good it felt and tells him how he has been waiting for this. The cat tried to use his tongue to wrap it around Zhys cock to give him more pleaure, but was quickly pinned on his back,

"I don't wanna cum in that dirty mouth of yours kitten, but rather INSIDE you~" Zhy says with a smirk 

Rin tried to get a word in, but was interrupted by Zhy pushing his large cock inside him. It did hurt a bit, however, it was enjoyable somehow and the cat became a moaning mess as Zhy started to thrust pushing inside more and more,

"F-Fuck kitten you're so tight~ I love it~" Zhy says while maintaining his thrusting

"Y-Your cock is so huge~ A-Ah~" Rin clawed on the bed in pleasure

Zhy kept getting rougher with Rin who in response was enjoying it more and more then eventually both came at the same time screaming the others name. The cat panted heavily slowly starting to pass out, but managed to thank his lover and say "I love you" before sleeping. Zhy says it back and pulls out of the sleeping cat causing his own cum to spill onto the bed. Panting he sees how messy his own bed has become and lays down holding onto Rin feeling to lazy to clean up. Soon enough sleep overcomes him and smiles to himself.


	8. Rolling The Dice

"This is fucking stupid! Why don't we kill it!?"

"I could have taken a nap..."

"Isn't there another option besides violence?"

"Hmmm OH I KNOW! Why don't we try and seduce it!"

*A few hours before*

Rin and Zhy wake up almost at the same time in the bedroom and once seeing the other awake they smile at each other,

"Hey kitten~ Sleep well~?" Zhy asked as he gave Rin a kiss

"Sure did hehe" the cat skeleton replied

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No need to worry I enjoyed it"

"Thats good" 

Both skeletons got up from bed gathered their clothes and while still naked rushed into the bathroom after making sure no one was in the hallway. After entering and locking the door the two turned on the shower and both got in to wash themselves, but despite that purpose they decided to have a little "fun". Once cleaned up (again) Rin and Zhy make their way downstairs into the kitchen for something to eat. Suddenly Rin's phone starts ringing, he checks it and see's he's getting a video call from his dragon friend Holothurian. Surprised he answers the call pointing the camera at himself as Zhy makes sandwiches,

"Hey Holo! How's it going?" Rin greeted the dark colored dragon

"Sup...How's life?" Holo greeted with a wave as the screen shows himself sitting on a couch

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's fine! He's making sandwiches" Rin points the camera at Zhy who says hello and starts to light a cigar

"Stuff has been quiet over here. The dnd sessions have been a little quiet...on the bright side at least you aren't knocking on my door while I'm trying to sleep" Holo sarcastically says with a laugh

Rin laughs as well, "To be fair it was past noon so you should have been awake around that time"

"Yeah well BITE ME" Zhy chuckles hearing that and mumbles 'Thats MY job' which Rin heard and blushed shushing at the red haired skeleton.

"Wait have your roommates ever played dnd?" Holo asked

"No I don't think so"

"Do you think they would be interested in a session? I could be the DM from here on the call"

Rin looks at Zhy who in returns shrugs taking a bite out of his sandwich. The cat tells the dragon he will see what he can do.

*An few hours later into the present*

"This is fucking stupid! Why don't we kill it!?"

"I could have taken a nap..."

"Isn't there another option besides violence?"

"Hmmm OH I KNOW! Why don't we try and seduce it!"

Holo who is now on a laptop screen after switching the video call on a bigger screen says that its Rin's turn anyway. All the roommates had agreed to play dnd and they each chose a class: a Fighter (Rhyz), a Barbarian (Zhy), a Wizard (Zheir), a Druid (Rheiz), and a Ranger (Rin). Everyone was in the middle of storming a castle in the session trying to find a magic artifact that can command any dragon. The group was reaching the last room when they encountered a dragon which led to the current predicament on what to do,

"What are the chances we can escape and grab the artifact in that could be in the next room?" Rin asks

"You'll have to roll a 20 or higher to dodge the dragon, but if you roll over 30 you have to fight it" Holo says

Rin grabs the dice then rolls them on the game board and the numbers equaled to 25. Everyone (not including Zhy and Rhyz who were disappointed) sighed in relief as Holo explained the game was moved into the last room which contained a golden dragon egg sitting on top of a pedestal. The group collected the egg in a chest and made their escape with it as the dragon chased them out of the castle.

*Later*

After the dnd session Rin says goodbye to Holo thanking him for the awesome game then ends the call. Once the game was put away some of the roommates went to do their own business while Zhy and Rin went out the front door to sit on the porch because the red skeleton wanted to have a smoke and chat. As they sat there Rin was leaning on his boyfriends arm smiling to himself,

"Did you have fun?" he asked

"Well it was definitely something I'll tell you that" Zhy says as he puffs out the smoke

"Haha I had a feeling that Rhyz would want to seduce a dragon"

"Tch he needs to learn to keep it in his pants"

"It was kinda funny in my opinion"

"Don't let him influence you. No boyfriend of mine will be a peeping pervert"

"Hehe you can trust me Zhy, promise!"

Rin hears his phone ring again and takes it out of his jacket pocket seeing 'Raptor' on the screen,

"Wonder what he wants" Rin answers the phone "Hello?"

...

"I'm doing good! How are you and Kunz?"

...

"Really? That sounds awesome! I'll let everyone know and we can set everything up!"

...

"Haha YES Kunz can help cook if he wants to"

...

"Ok see you then!" Rin hangs up and grins at Zhy who raises a bone brow

"What did he ask you?" he asks

"Sooo how do you feel about having guests tomorrow?"


	9. Night Out

That night while Rin was helping Zheir cook dinner he gets a text from Dot asking if he's interested in going out to a club with her and Jenny. Rin tells the other skeleton about it who giggles and tells the cat that he SHOULD go out,

"I know you don't want to exclude Zhy, but I promise you he won't mind. Mostly because he's in the garage tuning his motorcycle." Zheir says

"Well if you don't mind then I'll go." Rin responds as he's texting Dot back in which she instantly responds with a selfie of her giving the OK hand sign.

"Great! I'll let everyone know you'll be out for the night and here.." Zheir hands Rin some money "...keep yourselves fed."

Rin shook his head saying he didn't need the extra money, but the purple haired skeleton refused to take no for an answer forcing the cat skeleton to take the money saying its no big deal. An hour goes by and after helping Zheir finish making dinner Rin goes to his room to get ready then puts his jacket on. Dot had then texted him saying she and Jenny are outside. Rin rushes downstairs towards the door when he bumped into Rhyz,

"O-Oh sorry about that Rhyz didn't see you there." he said

Rhyz smirked a bit, "No big deal. Say whats got you all dolled up~? Are you Zhy going somewhere....or is this for me~?" he winks at the last part.

Rin rolled his eyes now used to Rhyz's flirting, "No, Dot invited me out with her and Jenny at a club."

The orange wearing skeleton's smirk grew, "Does this mean you and I could hang out at some point~?

"Your verison of 'hanging out' is questionable." Rin says as he passes the roommate, but as he was about to open the door Rhyz stops him clearly being amused of the cat skeletons lack of response,

"Awww come on I'm not THAT bad right? Aren't you gonna say bye to me!~?" Rhyz points to his face gesturing that Rin gives him a goodbye kiss.

Rin pulled a face then forcibly opens the door hitting Rhyz in the face with it walking outside. He see's Dot and Jenny in the car waving at him telling him to get in the car. As he walks towards the car he can hear Rhyz in the background yelling "One day Rin!" which caused the cat to chuckle. Once in the car the 3 skeletons drove off into the night. 

Jenny asks Rin what was all that about, but he just says that Rhyz was just being a gremlin as always. Dot announced that all 3 of them were going to have a good time and pointed out that she had been meaning to ask Rin to hang out, but Rheiz told her it was to early. Rin of course told her it was no big deal either way since he enjoys people's company. The group made small talk like that until they reached the club, however, it looked WAY to expensive, but Jenny reassured everyone that she had booked a private table just for them ahead of time. After parking the car the group made their way past the line and towards the entrance where Rin saw someone he didn't expect to see....his brother,

"DEVIN!?" Rin screamed in utter shock. 

The girls looked at the other cat skeleton who in their opinion looked VERY similar to Rin, but Devin's hair was blue and a bit longer looking. He didn't wear a bouncer outfit which was odd, but he did wear a black hoodie with blue stripes on the shoulders and arms with gray pants.

'Devin' hearing his name turns to where he heard it and see's Rin. He smiles and waves to his brother,

"Hey little bro! Whats up?"

"Again we are the SAME AGE!"

"Haha it's still worth seeing your reaction."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh! I decided to get a job as a bouncer. Heard it paid well."

Dot and Jenny decided to pipe in,

"I had no idea you had a brother Rin! You guys look so much alike!" Dot says squealing

"I agree if you weren't here I might have mistaken you for him." Jenny added

"We don't see it." both cat skeletons say at the same time

Afterwards Devin lets all 3 in the club asking the girls to take care of his brother. The inside was very flashy compared to the outside. There was a bar on the side, a dancefloor in the middle in which the colors change on the tiles depending on the music, tables and special seats for VIP's on the opposite of the bar. Jenny led everyone to the VIP seats she had booked and they all sat down. Dot and Rin mention how cool the place looked despite the very loud music. A waiter soon came to their table asking for what drinks they would like to have. Dot tells the waiter that since she's the one who drove she will be drinking less then everyone tonight.

After ordering the drinks the group also ordered some boneless chicken wings and Dot pulled both Jenny and Rin to the dancefloor so they can kill time for their food to be ready.

*Half an hour later*

The 3 skeletons had alot of fun dancing which did tire them a little, but they saw the same waiter come back to their table placing down their drinks and food. That was their cue to sit down and rest for a bit. As they ate and drank Dot ordered shots for Jenny and Rin who protested at first, but due to the loud music the pink haired skeleton didn't hear them. The shots that Dot ordered were extremely strong and it didn't help that she was encouraging the other skeletons to drink them. Despite eating the chicken wings Dot had successfully gotten the 2 drunk. The group went back to the dancefloor in which they started to do group dances and laughing together. A random guy did try to flirt with Jenny, but Rin and Dot was able to fend off the guy shooing him away. The cat skeleton was close to scratching the guy because he had his claws out, but luckily Jenny reassured him that she was fine. After a couple of hours of drinking and dancing the group finally left, but not before stealing a bottle of the drink they had. Dot was sober enough to drive thankfully while Rin and Jenny giggled to each other in the backseat. Once back at the house Rin stumbled inside waving bye to the girls as they drove off. The cat skeleton crawled up the stairs and into to his boyfriends room. When he opened the door he see's Zhy shirtless and playing his guitar,

"Heeeeyyyyy sweetie~" Rin slurred out

Zhy looks over at Rin on the floor as he was on his bed, "Kitten? You're back so soon? Did you have fun?" the red haired skeleton puts down his guitar and helps his boyfriend onto his bed.

"Oh yes *hic* I had LOADS of fun~" Rin rests his skull on Zhy's ribs purring softly

Zhy chuckles and brushes Rin's hair, "Glad to hear that. Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure~ We can even fool around if you like~" Rin smirks as he raises his head and leans close to Zhy's face who blushes in response.

"U-Umm maybe tomorrow when you're sober. Wouldn't want ya falling asleep on me." Zhy chuckles nervously

"Can I at least have a kiss~?"

"I-I don't see why not." Zhy was not used to seeing Rin so straight forward and in all honestly he liked it. If he was drunk along with him they would probably be having sex by now. His train of thought was stopped when he felt Rin kiss him and snap him back to reality. He kisses back and Rin groans a bit adding his glowing tongue in the kiss which made him do the same. It went like that for awhile until the red haired skeleton pulled away,

"H-Hey I thought it was just a kiss? Were you trying to pull a fast one on me kitten?"

Rin giggled, "Maybe~"

"You need sleep."

Zhy took off Rin's jacket then went over to turn the lights off. He goes back onto the bed with his boyfriend pulling the blanket over them. Rin hugs him nuzzling his neck whispering a 'good night' and not even a minute later he fell asleep. Zhy smiles and wraps his arms around Rin then joins him in slumber.


	10. DinoGem

Rin woke up with a headache in the morning and after sitting up on the bed he realizes he wasn't in his room. Surprised he looked over to see Zhy at his closet dressing up for the day,

"Zhy?" Rin calls out as he groans rubbing his eye sockets

The red haired skeleton turned to his boyfriend with a loving smile after putting on a shirt,

"Morning kitten...how's your head?" he asked

"Like I was hit with a crowbar."

"Haha yeah hangovers do that to ya! There was one time where Zheir came home from work and he was hammered!"

Zhy laughs to himself remembering. Rin gets up and groggily walks over to his boyfriend hugging him from behind,

"Thank you for taking care of me...can we have breakfast?"

Zhy nods grabbing Rin's paw and leads him out of the room towards the kitchen. Weirdly enough only Rheiz was there already eating and when he saw the 2 he waved silently then went back to eating.

*After breakfast*

Rheiz had revealed to Rin and Zhy that Zheir went shopping with Rhyz for tonights dinner in which the red haired skeleton rolled his eyes saying that its going to be awhile since Rhyz likes to flirt with the cashiers no matter the gender. Rin laughs agreeing with the assumption while Rheiz just nods. The conversation was moved into the living room and not long after Zhy says he's going to work on his motorcycle. He gives Rin a kiss then heads out into the garage and for a few minutes it was silent because Rheiz wasn't a guy who converses alot, but regardless the cat skeleton decides to try,

"So...uh how's it going?"

"...I'm fine" Rheiz replied shrugging turning on the TV "Dot called...she said she had a great time last night."

"Oh? I don't remember much, but I could tell it was fun."

"..."

"..."

"...thanks."

"Huh?"

"Its nice to know that Dot has a new friend...she deserves it."

Rin smiles, "I really like her. She's kind and full of life!"

"That she is....it's to bad that I'm nothing like that"

"Why should that matter?"

Rheiz looks at Rin with a look of curiousity and confusion, "Hm?"

"Not everyone is all smiles, but that doesn't mean they can't be happy. I know that you keep to yourself and don't say much, but I can tell you are happy with Dot. Plus I'm not just her friend I'm yours too Rheiz."

The green haired skeleton looks over at Rin who smiles at him. He had a small look of realization and without warning the cat skeleton hugged Rheiz. The quiet skeleton didn't know how to respond mostly because Dot is usually the one who hugs him, but he managed to gather his thoughts and use one arm to hug Rin patting his back. After both pull away from each other they suddenly heard an 'awww' from a distance.

Turning to the source of the voice they both see Zheir and Rhyz watching them. Apparently Rhyz was the source because he continued,

"That was kinda gay!" he laughs after saying that in which Rheiz and Rin flipped him off, but luckily Zheir pulled the laughing skeletons hair telling him off.

"I think its nice that you two can get along..." the purple skeleton looks at Rheiz "...and I'm proud that you can share your feelings!" Rheiz just shrugs saying Rin hasn't given him a reason not to trust him so he doesn't think it was a big deal. Zheir pulls Rhyz into the kitchen (still by the hair) when Rin's phone rings. It was his friend Raptor! He answers greeting his dino friend,

"You're calling a bit early then expected."

"Yeah well I wanted to call you because Kunz was to excited to wait. If the address you gave is correct then we should be right outside"  
In the background Rin could hear Kunz telling Raptor that what he said earlier wasn't true as they talked. The dino skeleton laughed telling his boyfriend that he was practically being pushed out the door. Rin laughs, but it was short lived when he realized something...

"Wait...you guys are outside?"

Raptor replies, "Yeah? Its the house with the fancy roof right? Could you or someone come out to make sure we are at the right house?"

In a hurry Rin looks out the window that points to the front and instantly see's Raptor and Kunz standing outside. To make matters worse Rin looks back seeing that the house was a bit messy. Cursing to himself he tells Raptor that he will send someone out to bring them in and hangs up. Before Rheiz could ask Rin rushes over to him and asks him to stall the new guests so he can clean up the house. Rheiz nods then heads outside and with no time to waste Rin got to work. With his left eye glowing he sped around the house in a flash cleaning up the place surprising both Zheir and Rhyz when he passed by them. By the time the new guests entered the house he was already done and he was at the door to greet his friends. Saying that Raptor was tall was an understatement the guy was MASSIVE (about 7'6). Like his name Raptor's skull was shaped just like the infamous dinosaur wearing his black trentcoat with no shirt, brown pants, and no shoes. His boyfriend Kunz who had freckles, horns, and a cute tooth gap was not as tall as him, but he still had good height on him(about 7'3) wearing his purple coat with no shirt, brown shorts, and no shoes.

Rins smiles and hugs his friends saying he missed them. Kunz commented about how clean the house looked in which Raptor nodded in agreement. Rheiz who already said hello went to go get Zhy while Zheir and Rhyz came to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing the taller skeletons both skeletons were in awe on how such skeletons could exist as they greet them. Rhyz tried to flirt with Kunz, but Rin got in front of him telling him to back off. The orange wearing skeleton chuckles and walks smirking to Rin then after turning back to his friend the cat skeletons see's Raptor staring at Rhyz walking off. Rin knew that stare all to well...not that he was in the recieving end of it, but he knows that Raptor would kick somebodys ass.

"You weren't kidding about him..." Raptor says to Rin walking up to him. The cat skeleton did warn Raptor before hand about Rhyz and asking his friend not start a fight.

"You get used to it after awhile."

"He hasn't bothered you has he?"

"No no you don't need to worry about me I'm fine, promise."

"If you were looking for a place to stay you could have called me."

"You and Kunz have your own lives. I didn't want to be a burdern. Plus I like it here...these guys make me happy and I love laughing with them."

Raptor smiles, "Good...you deserve that."

"Thanks!"

On cue Rheiz comes back wtih Zhy who Rin introduces as his boyrfriend to Raptor and Kunz. Both tall skeletons greet Zhy and Zheir announces that since the new guests have arrived earlier than expected he is going to start making burgers for everyone. Kunz and Raptor pipe in asking if they could help in which Zheir was happy for.

*Small timeskip*

With the help of Raptor and Kunz the burgers were made faster than Zheir could predict. Although it didn't help that Rhyz kept asking if it was ready which resulted in him getting kicked out of the kitchen...literally. After gathering extra chairs for the guest everyone sat down and started eating the burgers. Everyone expressed how good they were in which Raptor said that Kunz was the one who seasoned the meat causing the gem skeleton to blush.

"Damn, wish I could make my meat as delicious as this!" Zhy said taking another bite out of his burger.

Rhyz being the gremlin that he is smirked at him and was about to say something when Rin kicked him under the table making him quiet. Raptor snickered to himself while Kunz tried to hide his giggling. When everyone was done Kunz helped Zheir gather everyone's plates and wash them while the rest headed towards the living room. After cleaning the dishes Zheir and Kunz join the rest of the group. Before anyone can say anything Kunz see's something out the window,

"Oh..." he says in curiousity

"What is it babe?" Raptor asks

Kunz walks over to the window behind the couch Raptor, Rin, and Zhy were sitting on and points, "There's a hot naked guy laying kitchen tile!"  
Everyone stops conversing and gathers around the window to see what their neighbor is doing,

"Oh..." everyone says tilting their heads to the side

Everyone goes back to conversing in which Raptor asks if that happens alot with our neighbor in which Rin nods admitting it happens at least once a day then laughs about it. After awhile time had seem to pass for everyone because next thing they knew the sun was going down which Raptor and Kunz took as their cue to leave. After saying goodbye to all the roommates and thanking them for welcoming them Raptor hugs Rin while saying,

"If there's anything you need I'm just a phone call away." Raptor lets go so Kunz could hug the cat skeleton as well.

"Make sure to have lots of fun and come visit whenever you want!" he said

Rin leads both skeletons out the door and after closing it he looks back at his roommates who are watching TV and laughing together,

"Oh I'll be just fine" he says with a smile

Before walking back there was a knock at the door and for a second Rin thought it was his friends who forgot something, but when he opened the door it wasn't either of them. It was a different skeleton who had long-ish black hair with a hat that reminded Rin of William a bit dressed up in a hoodie holding onto his skateboard while leaning on the doorframe. He then says,

"Hey there...name's Yzkar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give thanks to my friend RaptorVA for letting me use his OC's in this chapter! Love ya buddy!


	11. Back to work and skateboards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to realized that I didn't mention that the skele-boys: Zhy, Zheir, Rheiz, and Rhyz are brothers....oops. Liz is gonna kill me DX HOWEVER I have a new chapter here with new characters so ENJOY!

After greeting Yzkar at the door Rin allowed the skeleton to enter the home. Apparently, he was also invited to the dinner by Rhyz, but Yzkar said that he promised his brother that he would go shopping so it explained why he was late. He seems like a chill guy and it’s later revealed that he was the original roommate before Rin. After working hard to get a job to earn money for his own place he moved out with his brother. Zheir thought ahead and gave Yzkar some leftover burgers who in turn would eat them in the living room,

“I see you’ve made yourself at home! Lucky for you there’s never a dull moment!” Yzkar chuckles.

“You’re lucky to catch us tonight because tomorrow we all go back to work.” Rheiz adds changing the channel on the TV.

“Well...everyone except me that is.” Rin says remembering he and Zhy had a talk about how everyone was just taking time off work to hang out while he moved in. His boyfriend works as a mechanic in an auto body shop, Rheiz works in a flower shop, Rhyz surprisingly works as a pizza delivery guy, and Zheir...well...Rin didn’t really know because all he was told is that he worked late nights...weird. The red haired skeleton had expressed to Rin that he could take more time off work to spend time with him, but Rin refused saying he will be fine and wanted to look for a job as well. 

“Anything you’re looking for in particular?” Yzkar asks

“Hmm not really. Any type of work is fine with me, honestly I can adapt to almost any job.” Rin replies

“I see...well if you’re not busy tomorrow you can hang out with me and my brother!”

“It’s not a bad idea Rin I don’t like you being here home alone all day with nothing to do.” Zhy says feeling a bit guilty

“To be fair I’ll be home, but will at some point leave in the middle of the day” Zheir adds

“Oh yeah...” Zhy says, starting to light a cigar to smoke causing Zheir to immediately open a window and frown at his brother

“Hmm alright then! I don’t see why not!”

“Great! You won’t be disappointed!” The following morning Rin wakes up in Zhy’s room because his boyfriend wanted him there just in case his alarm went off and he didn’t hear it. Upon hearing the alarm Rin sits up on the bed to turn it off then shakes the taller skeletons shoulder,

“Hey...Zhy wake up sweetie~” he says in a sweetly tone and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. With a groan Zhy wakes up greeting the cat skeleton and gets off the bed to get dressed. Rin watches him put on his uniform and he thought he looked pretty hot in it. The red haired skeleton smirks at the cat,

“Down kitty...maybe after work we can have our “fun”, but I need to eat breakfast and head out.”

Rin blushes and giggles agreeing with him. After he had gotten dressed the couple both went downstairs seeing everyone (except Zheir) in their work uniforms. All 4 skeletons ate breakfast in peace while chatting and when it was time for everyone to go Rin gave Zhy a kiss goodbye before he drove off on his motorcycle,

“Have a good day. Love you!” Rin says

“Love you too kitten. See ya later.” Zhy he grins at his boyfriend then rides off while Rhyz rushes quickly to Rin

“Where’s my goodbye kiss~?” he said pointing to his face with a playful smirk

“Let’s go, we're gonna be late…” Rheiz said shoving Rhyz past Rin towards the spare car they have in the garage “...see you soon Rin” As they drove off Zheir giggled and offered Rin some company before Yzkar showed up.

*A few hours later*

At some point Zheir did leave the house as soon as Yzkar showed up. Rin greets the skeleton who nods at him saying his brother is waiting outside to meet him. Yzkar leads Rin outside and introduces a shorter skeleton that looks a bit similar to him,

“Rin this is Khazer my little bro!” Yzkar pats his brother on the back while Khazer shyly waves at the cat mumbling a hello.

Rin happily waves back and Yzkar happily leads the group to a nearby skatepark. Confused the cat skeleton asks why they are there,

“The thing is...I tried to teach Khazer how to skate, but it didn’t end well I'm afraid. On the bright side he DID have a helmet and pads!” Yzkar chuckles at the memory.

“It was your fault for letting me go…My face stung when I hit the ground!” Khazer huffs

“I thought you had it in my opinion, but don’t worry you're not the one skating today...” Yzkar grins looking at Rin and tosses him a spare skateboard and helmet he brought him “...YOU are!”

Rin stood there with utter confusion while Khazer sighed in relief, “Why me?”

“Cause today it’s my job to entertain you!”

“By making me skate?”

“Yup!”

“I don’t even know how!”

“Relax I’ll teach ya!”

Khazer mumbles that it wasn’t a good idea, but Yzkar ignored him being fully confident...yeah no it didn’t help Rin’s nervousness. It’s gonna be a LONG day...

*After a few lessons*

“WOOOOOOO!” Rin yells in excitement as he skates around with Yzkar pulling off a few tricks. The lessons he received didn’t seem that bad and it was beginning to feel like second nature,

“See? Told ya it would be fine!” Yzkar nodded in approval. Even Khazer was surprised and even cheered for Rin a bit. The group enjoyed the park all day while Khazer took pictures for hours and they even took breaks to eat lunch. At point one point Rin went to the nearest ice cream truck to buy an ice cream. There was another skeleton before him who wear a jacket that looked to be for winter, but there was only a small chill so Rin didn't quite understand.

He shook his head not going to judge when some woman cut the line and tried to order. Before she could say anything both Rin and the other skeleton yelled, "RUDE!" at the lady, however she seemed to ignore them and luckily the ice cream man told her to get in the back of the line. The lady looked insulted and huffed away then the ice cream happily served the two skeletons. Rin turned to the other skeleton seeing as how he had freckles reminding him of his brother Devin. The cat skeleton says hello and introduces himself while the other did the same introducing himself as 'Snow'. It was an interesting name to say the least, but the conversation was cut short when Snow was called by other skeletons in the distance. Both skeletons waved goodbye in hopes they meet again sometime.

Soon the park was going to close and Yzkar took that as his cue to take Rin home and even offered Rin to keep the skateboard and helmet which he was grateful for. When they got back and entered the house all the skelebros were home. Zhy left the kitchen and lovingly hugged Rin asking if he had fun in which he nodded showing his boyfriend his new skateboard and how he was taught how to ride it.

Zheir thanks Yzkar and Khazer for their time with Rin, “Nah it's all good! It was nice having someone else ride with me and my bro got some great pics!” Yzkar said while Khazer nodded, showing everyone the pictures. The two brothers eventually left the house and when they were out of sight Yzkar grabbed Khazer’s chin and kisses him, 

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“N-No problem. I DID have fun and Rin is a fun guy to be around so…”

“Glad to hear it. Let’s go home.” Yzkar held Khazer’s hand as they walked home.


End file.
